That Other Girl
by Blackbird
Summary: Joss Possible always wanted to be like her cousin Kim.  Saving the day, fighting bad guys and having great adventures.  Then she met another teen hero who showed her that fighting the good fight isn't always as fun as it looks.  MI Universe


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**That Other Girl**

**Chapter 1: The First Encounter**

Joss moved as quietly as she could as she crept the rotted wooden floor of the abandoned building. She knew she shouldn't have snuck away from her father like she did, but she was positive she heard some kind of racket coming from here and she wasn't about to miss out on something exciting. After all, baring a visit from cousin Kim, when did anything exciting ever happen around here?

It was that need for adventure that overrode her common sense and made her sneak into a building that would have been dangerous anyway considering how old and run down it was. Still, she pressed on, her curiosity rewarded with the sounds of...something ahead of her. Again she common sense tried to tell her to turn and run while she still could, but again she ignored it. She _had_ to know what was going on and, more importantly, if there was any way she could help. Her heart started beating faster as she came to a corner, the sounds of strange, heavy breathing stopping her for a second. She took her own deep breath of courage before jumping around the corner in an effort to surprise whoever it was.

Unfortunately, the surprise was on her as the "person" standing there wasn't a person at all but rather some kind...creature. It looked mostly human except for it's yellowish/green skin and three fingered hands with three inch claws on each one. It's black eyes narrowed at the sight of her as green drool dripped from it's lipless, razor toothed mouth. A spiked tail swished steadily behind it as stepped ever closer on two toed feet. 

Joss stood completely frozen in fear at it's approach and suddenly found herself wishing she had listened to her common sense. It might not have been as exciting, but at least she'd live to see her 12th birthday. She watched with frightening clarity as the creature reared one of it's claws back as it ready to gut her.

_Ah'm so sorry daddy,_ she thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Thankfully for her, the creature's attack was stopped by a loud whistle that suddenly echoed throughout the large, empty room. Joss' eyes snapped open to see the creature now had it's back to her and was staring intently at someone else. She titled her head over its shoulder to find a dirty blonde haired teenage boy in red T-shirt and jeans with tan jacket standing in front of the door on the other side of the room. He seemed completely unfazed at the sight of the blood thirsty monster and actually appeared to be smirking.  
"Hey why don't you leave the kid allow and pick on someone closer to your own size?" he retorted. "I mean, come on what seems like the better meal here, a stronger teenage boy in the prime of his life or some little stick girl?"

"Hey!" Joss shouted in protested.

The outburst brought her back to the creature's attention and it turned back to glare at her again. She gulped and really wish she could learn to keep her big mouth shut.

"Yo! Big and ugly! Back here!" the boy shouted again.

The creature looked back at him then looked at Joss again as if trying to make up its mind.

"Come on, you know you want it? Who could resist this?" he asked, gesturing to himself. "I'm right here. All the human meat you can eat." When the monster started to stalk towards him again he looked over at Joss. "Run."

She just starred blankly at him.

"I said get out of here!" he screamed.

When it looked like the creature was about to attack her again, she finally let out a slight gasp of terror before her feet finally decided to work and let her high tail it out of there. She made it as far as the corner she had jumped out of before she stopped and peeked around it to see what was happening. She watched as creature started to stalk towards the boy as it did to her earlier.

"So I see I finally got your attention. That's good," he said as he backed up a bit. "And I'm sure you can't wait to chow down on my well honed body but there's a slight problem with that. One, I really want to keep everything in tact and two it'd really piss _her_ off."

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder when he used the word "her" then quickly dropped to the floor to reveal a girl with dark brown hair and dress in a blue shirt and black pants standing behind him and holding out some sort of small gun. She flashed a quick smile before firing the weapon. A dart flew from the barrel and lodged itself the creature's forehead, dead center between it's eyes. It stood motionless a second then started to convulse violently as it's body began to swell up like a balloon. It let out horrendous scream before exploding into a mess of strange organs and bright green blood. The boy and girl covered themselves as best they could as the strangely colored gore splattered all over them.

"Aw! Awww!" the boy shouted as he jumped up and tried to clean himself up. "Why do they always have to explode?!"

"Oh like _you _really have a right to complain," the girl remarked, pulling a chunk of flesh out of her hair. "Most of the time_ I _have to jump on the thing and hack it to death myself which usually leaves _me_ the one splattered with demons guts. You have to deal with it _one _time-"  
"No it wasn't one time I've been hit a couple times before! And do you know how hard it is to get demon slime out of suede?" he asked as he shook his clean.

"Try pleather," she retorted pulling at her top.

Their conversation continued on like that as they walked out of sight. Joss stepped out from around the corner, completely awe struck. She had never seen anyone except her cousin handle situations like that so calmly and quickly. She looked around at the reminds of the monster before starring at the door again. 

"Who were they?" she asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's the first time I evah encountered the girl named Jen Credible and her partner Dave Seer," Joss finished as she looked into the video camera. "Course I didn't know who they were til I found some passing mention of them in Ron's Live Journal, but still it was amazin'!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air. She then took a second to calm down before leaning towards the camera. "And if you think that part was good then you ain't seen nothin' yet, cause that was only the beginnin'."

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Notes: **And there you have it, yet another story I started and don't know when I'll get back to. Honestly this was just a scene that was eating away at me and after I posted it on my Live Journal, I was pretty proud of it and just wanted to see how others would react to it. See if it'll pique people's interests. Even if it was just a blatant rip off to a beginning of a recent "Doctor Who" episode. Hey I never claimed to be original. Besides which, it was an excuse to use Jen and Dave again and...well can never pass up on that. Heh.

So yeah, I don't know when I'll be updating this story again. First I need to think of...a plot. I have an ending in mind and a few things in the middle just need to flesh it all out. So if you _are_ looking forward to the continuation, please be patient. Thank you.

Oh, and I _think_ I have Joss's age right, but I'm not sure. She was suppose to be 11 in "Showdown at the Crooked D" right? Well if not then she was in my universe so you'll just have to deal with it.


End file.
